warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Crusaders
The Red Crusaders was a Loyalist Chapter founded in the 18th Founding. Their Primarch was Sanguinius, and their Lynx Lords(Chapter Masters) were Thorgeir Falknor, Odin Nothas and Futhind Grathsbane. The Red Crusaders' specialities in general were Assault-, Assymetric- and Guerilla Warfare. They recruited from the Northagi Empire, of which is a small empire under the Imperium. The Red Crusaders were destroyed after a long war against the collective of Daemons, the Azure Blight. From the few remnants, the Ordo Malleus formed the Black Avengers, a squad specialising in combatting Daemons. History Conquest of Northag The Red Crusaders were founded in the 20th Founding as a Crusading chapter. They were founded with the purpose of conquering the Northagi Empire, along with the non-Imperial areas surrounding it. The Crusaders, lead by the original Chapter Master Baldomar Adolphus. During these crusades, the Northagi fought valiantly to keep their lands, but the Space Marines fared better, until they reached more central areas of the Northagi Empire. At this time, the 12 Warkings of Northag started fighting the Red Crusaders themselves, along with their Norimbring allies. This put a halt to the Red Crusaders' rapid advance into the Northagi Empire. This started during the Battle for Theotheim. Battle for Theotheim The Red Crusaders fleet was emerging out from the Warp over the world of Theotheim. The Chapter Master Baldomar Adolphus issued the order to attack the orbital defenses deployed by the Norimbring Fleet. As the Red Crusaders opened fire on the Norimbring defenses, a Norimbring fleet came to assist Theotheim's defenses. The Chapter Serf and equerry Primus came to report to Adolphus - Chapter Master Adolphus, a Norimbring fleet has entered orbit. It appears they were anticipating out attack. Primus spoke with a hint of excitement in his voice. He had always enjoyed space battles. The intensity, the danger. It all appealed to him in a way no one could comprehend. - Hmm... Do you know the reinforcements' firepower? - Nothing certain, my lord, just that they appear to have las-batteries along with something that seems like some form of rail guns and missile launchers, along with various forms of torpedoes. They also have some sort of weapon we are unable to identify. - Do you think that any sort of fightercraft would be able to approach these vessels? - No, my lord. We must make use of our gunships and cruisers for this. - Very well. Redirect our gun batteries and open fire as soon as possible. - Yes, my lord. Adolphus' flagship, the Martius, turned to fire upon the opposing fleet, along with it's escorts. Baldomar anticipated reinforcements, but up until their arrival, he figured that he could deal with the Norimbring fleet. The Martius opened fire as the opposing Norimbring fleet prepared their weaponry. Adolphus noticed that the Norimbring fleet had an uncanny resemblance to old Imperial vessels - Get her inside boarding distance of the enemy vessel. We shall attempt conquering it. I suspect that it might be lost human technology. - Yes, my lord All over the ship, the voice of Primus is heard. - All available Marines, prepare yourselves for boarding the enemy ship. Arm yourselves accordingly. In one of the quarters for the Marines, brothers Cicero, Pontius and Varinus started heading for the armoury. - Ah! Finally some action! I haven't seen battle since we conquered that Agri-World a week ago! - Do not get overly excited, Brother Pontius. This is a boarding mission. It is not exactly the same as deployment. - Well, it is better than just waiting for deployment in our quarters. - That is true, but we do not know what enemy we'll face this time. We haven't boarded any of the ships we've faced during this crusade. - Whatever we will face, it shall submit or perish. - Cicero has it right! - We should head to the boarding bay now if we are to board the opposing ship. - Indeed, Brother Varinus. The brothers proceeded to embark into a boarding torpedo along with the rest of their squad. On board the Norimbring Cruiser, the commander Etheron Cranath, a Norimbring born of the planet Vin. He was one of the best commanders in the entire Norimbra Fleet. He has been in the service for 45 years, being at the age of 60. Cranath was a naval genius, and had been able to beat a fleet when outnumbered tenfold. The Marines were a challenge to him. Space Marine boarders were entirely new to him. Although the crew of a Norimbring starship is a very potent defense force, he doubted if they would be able to hold the Angels of Death out of their ship. He ordered his vassal Therok to order the men to arm the ship. - Therok, tell the men to arm the cannons. I expect them to try to board us. - Yes, Cpt. Cranath. I shall transmit instructions immediately. Therok was much younger than Etheron, just having turned 30, but in the years he had served in the navy, he had won Etheron's respect, and he has several times prooven that Etheron was not wrong in making him his vassal. Therok wasn't only Etheron's vassal, but when he was away or resting, Therok would command the ship in his place. Although he wasn't as tactically adept as Etheron's genius and experience, he could manage a lot better than most ship commanders his age, although most of the time his job was to give the ship defences orders during battle. At the moment, he transmitted his voice all over the ship, saying: - All gunners proceed to your positions, for it is time to defend Theotheim from the Imperial invaders. May victory follow! As he finished the transmission, a chant could be heard all over the ship, in unison. - Victory! A sign of the close brotherhood the Norimbrings had. This made it easier for them to work as a unit, the ship commander being the brain, while the vassal being the nervous system, and the rest of the crew the muscles and organs of the unit. This made for impressive battle tactics, even from an Imperial standpoint. As the Martius started firing boarding torpedoes, the Norimbring battleship tried shooting them down. Some of the torpedoes were shot down, but most Marines were able to board the ship. Five squads were able to board. All of them communicated over a vox channel, and agreed to meet eachother on the bridge as soon as the rest of the ship had been secured. - Every squad sergeant indentify your squad. This is Sergeant Callisto of Squad Callisto - Squad Nazario, aye - Squad Orazio, aye - Squad Casimir, aye - Squad Varinus, aye - None other? Damned. We have lost three squads. As Callisto made the order to move, another appeared on the vox channel. - Squad Ettore, aye - Well, it is good news that we have lost less than I initially thought. - Shall we move on, brethren? I would like to kill some abhumans. - Indeed, Pontius. We must conquer this ship. Spread out, and we'll meet on the bridge. First Battle for Aurgelmir The Fall of Northag The Fall of Northag occurred when the Northagi Empire were still recovering from a Chaotic Invasion at the hands of Hia'thak the Enraged of the Azure Blight and the traitor Descentor Jukar of the Blood Slayers. Legacy The Red Crusaders was destroyed trying to fend off the Daemons of the Azure Blight, with the assistance of the Black Legion and Dream Invaders, who had managed to invade the Northagi Empire and reach the Crusaders' Homeworld. The Daemons were ultimately pushed back at the price of roughly 99% of the chapter's Astartes. The survivors, led by Thremar Forni, went to the Ordo Malleus to ask for training in the way of Daemonhunting. Thremar and his subordinates, along with the Red Crusaders in the Deathwatch, are the only remaining loyalists of their chapter, numbering at roughly 15. Geneseed The Red Crusaders are successors of the Blood Angels. Somehow, the Red Crusaders have quite few who have succumbed to the Red Thirst and Black Rage. Some Mechanicus researchers believe it is because of the genetics of the inhabitants of the Northag Sector that makes them resilient against the conditions. Training Initiate and Scout Training When a boy is initiated in the Red Crusaders, he will go through extremely difficult training to sharpen his mental and physical health to it's best. After this, they go through training in the ways of a Red Crusader. After this, he is sent into the Trial of Blood, to test his combat prowess. He is sent out into the wilderness of Northag Sentra, and he is to return with a trophy from a beast he has slain. If he is deemed successful, he is sent to the Trial of Spirit, to test his determination and will. He will be given a difficult task, mostly exhausting or frustrating tasks, or both. Once the task is finished properly, he can move on to the Trial of Purity, to test how easily he could be swayed by the corruption of Chaos. This is usually performed by a Librarian of the chapter, but it is not unheard of that one of the more potent psykers of the Varangian Companies perform the test. If the initiate is deemed pure, he is taken under the wing of a full Battle-Brother and his squad. Usually a squad takes 1-3 initiates. Marine Training After general Scout Training, the Marines get trained even further. They get trained in various forms of survival training, including Northagi and Norimbring Survival techniques and rites. This makes the Red Crusaders one of the best trained Chapters for Polar and Tundra warfare. The initiation ritual is one done by the squad of the new Battle Brother and a figure of authority in the company, typically a priest or lord, although a few times a Lynx Lord has been the authority in the ritual, although this is only for initiates who have shown the greatest of potential, like the current Lynx Lord Futhind Grathsbane's own initiation ritual, of which was made by Gandalf Fedelicus. Training Worlds *Muspellheimr Muspellheimr provides a volcanic and hot training area. *Helheimr Helheimr, as a desert world, provides the Red Crusaders with training in a desert area. *Niflheimr Niflheimr is a world very similar to Northag Sentra, but Niflheimr is so hostile that not even the Northagi people were able to settle there. Homeworld The Red Crusaders' main Fortress Monastery, Ísborgir, known as Icehold in Low Gothic, is located in the greatest glacier on Northag Sentra. Northag Sentra is an Ice World, similar to most other worlds in the Northag System. Northag Sentra has no hives, but several large settlements are spread throughout the planet. There are also smaller villages. Northag Sentra has 3 vast oceans, though they are iced over everywhere but the area around the equator of the planet. The ice can be up to 16 kilometers thick at the coldest areas of the planet during the cold periods, of which can last several decades. When the hotter periods come, the ice can be reduced to about 500 meters thick at most, of which is when the Northagi people may resort to fishing of the strange species of fish living under the ice. The Red Crusaders recruit from the peoples who live in the harshest areas of the planet, because they are the most durable of all the Northagi people, although it has happened that the Red Crusaders have recruited from the neighbouring planets and systems. A world that is somewhat commonly recruited from is Degrand, a Tundra World in a neighbouring system. Known Degrandian Red Crusaders are the Ganthars, Godric Artis, Berahthram Lineus and Dariuz Mariutrix. Recruiting Worlds *Northag Sentra *Degrand *Yggdranar *Àsgardr *Vanaheimr *Midgardr *Àlpheimr *Jötunheimr *Nidavellir *Theotheim *Aurgelmir Organisation The Red Crusaders have 3 Lynx Lords each leading a division, or clan, of 3 companies. Before the Fall, Odin Nothas was in charge of the 4 companies, seeing as the Grand Priest is always the leader of the Death Company. Odin Nothas is the only Lynx Lord ever to have been in control of more than 3 companies. The Red Crusaders are divided into 11 Companies, the Death Company included. The 1st Company is not part of any of the clans, because of the fact that any Red Crusader not of the Death Company can aspire to join it. Troop Types Marines * Cubs Cubs are the Red Crusaders' equivalent of an initiate. They are assigned to any of the companies who are willing to take them in. They are to be taught the ways of a crusader from the squad they are assigned to. * Wolf Marines Wolf Marines are the basic marines of the chapter. Cubs who have passed all their trials are elevated to the rank of Wolf Marine. The Wolf Marines is always the core of a Red Crusaders battleforce. * Great Wolf The Great Wolves are highly experienced Wolf Marines, chosen to lead their less-experienced brethren. * Hawk Marines Hawk Marines are Wolf Marines who have shown great enthusiasm in getting to battle, so they are awarded a possibility to jump ahead of their land-based brethren and start the battle. Typically, the Hawk Marines would be the only marines to wield pistols, but it is not rare to see a Hawk Marine wielding a boltgun, or dual-wielding chainswords. * Great Hawk Great Hawks are picked out of the Hawk Marines to lead them. Great Hawks need not only experience, but loads of initiative, enthusiasm and zeal, more so than their fellows. * Ram Marines Ram Marines are those Red Crusaders entrusted with the heavy weapons of the chapter. Ultimately they are the type of marine deployed the least, not only because of the few marines who achieve this rank, but also because the Wolf Marines usually provide enough ranged support. Ram Marines are deployed against particularly hard-to-kill foes, and also on demolition missions. * Great Ram Great Rams are those who have prooven their skill with the heavy weapon. They are those who provide the best fire support in the chapter, and they have all a lot of experience. They lead their fellow Ram Marines. *'Watchmen' The Watchmen are experienced Marines who become infiltrators and scouts. They enter the battlefield before any of their brothers, but they do not go into battle until after the Hawk Marines do. All Watchmen are ranged combat oriented, although they use various forms of ranged weapons. Some are bikers, some are snipers and some don simple Bolters. The Watchmen fulfill the roles of Bikers and Scouts. * Bear Marines Bear Marines are some of the most elite members of the chapter, having been granted Terminator Honours. * Great Bear Great Bears are those who rise above even the most elite. A Great Bear is the leader of a Bear Marine Squad, although it is not uncommon that a Bear Marine Squad functions as a non-hierarchic unit, with the Great Bear just being the de jure leader. * Eagle Marines Eagle Marines are the Hawk Marines who have ascended to the 1st Company. They are regular Lynx Marines in every regard, except that they all wield jump-packs and are all based on melee combat. * Great Eagle Great Eagles are the leaders of the Eagle Marines. * Lynx Marines Lynx Marines are those who have ascended to one of the Lords' honour guards, the 1st Company or even one of the Lynx Lords' honour guards. They are regarded some of the most honourable and knowledgable of the chapter. * Great Lynx A Great Lynx is regarded as a hero of the chapter. They lead even Lynx Marines, and only the Grand Lynxes, Lords and Lynx Lords outrank them. The Great Lynxes are those who are usually candidates to become Lord when one falls, and it is not unheard of that a Lynx Lord picks a Great Lynx to take his place when he dies. * Grand Lynx A Grand Lynx is one of the most skilled and experienced warrior of a chapter, seconded only by the Lord. Grand Lynxes are usually the candidates for becoming Lord next, after they have finished their career as a Great Lynx. * Blacksmith Blacksmiths are those who tend to weaponry and vehicles on the field. Blacksmiths are not just field-mechanics, but they are master artificers as well. To achieve the rank of Blacksmith, one has to be able to make something on par with a master crafted piece of equipment. * Healer The Healers of the chapter are those who are responsible for recruitment and the continuation of the chapter. They are the ones who harvest the geneseed of their fallen brothers, and there is one deployed in every battle the Red Crusaders engage in. There are roughly 5 Healers for every company, to ensure that as much geneseed as possible is recollected. They recieve both standard Imperial Apothecary training, and knowledge passed down from the Northagi people, such as various forms of healing and potion-making. * Priest Priests are those who keep up the faith and morale of their brethren. Priests are also oblidged to know sagas and legends of old Red Crusaders who performed extraordinary acts of heroism, honour and bravery, along with tales passed down from the Blood Angels. They also share a responsibility with the Librarians to keep the knowledge of the chapter, along with gathering intel. Priests are oblidged to hand in combat reports to the Librarium, where the Librarians look over them and put them into the chapter archives in the lower parts of Ìsborgir. * Guardian of the Shrine The Guardian of the Shrine, also called the Vethorm, is the priest who watches over the chapter's holy relics stored in Ìsborgir. The Vethorm also sees to the maintenance of the relics, along with the training of priests. A Vethorm is typically outfitted with Terminator Armour, but not always. The current Vethorm, Thremar Forni, is outfitted with Terminator Armour and a halberd. * Grand Smith The Grand Smith is the one who looks to the training and recruitment of new Blacksmiths, and also the maintenance of Red Crusader weaponry, vehicles and fleet. Unlike the more orthodox Master of the Forge, the Grand Smith is not shunned by the other marines. Like every other Grand, he is looked upon with great respect, due to the fact that his knowledge rivals even that of a senior Techpriest of the Mechanicum. * Grand Healer The Grand Healer supervises the training and recruitment of new marines, along with aspiring Healers. They are also charged with watching over the Genseed reserves of the chapter, and taking out a portion of it to give to the Adeptus Mechanicus as tithe. The Grand Healer is traditionally the one who implants initiates with the geneseed, though the most esperienced Healer behind him would do the task when the Grand Healer was not available. * Grand Librarian The Grand Librarian is the one who sees over the psykers of the chapter. He is charged with seeing over chapter records and see over new reports after it has gone through his subordinates. The Grand Librarian goes through training in ancient Northagi ways of a psyker when he is chosen, of which makes him far superior to his subordinates, even more so than any Chief Librarian of another Chapter compared to his subordinates. * Grand Priest The Grand Priest is the keeper of the faith. He makes sure that all within the Red Crusaders stay off the path of Chaos, and he is the one charged with rooting out those succumbing to the Black Rage or Red Thirst. If a heretic is discovered within the chapter, he is initially charged with executing the heretic, although he usually gives the responsibility to the Priest geographically closest to the heretic, unless the heretic is a particularly powerful one, for instance a heretic Lord, or even a Lynx Lord, or if he is the one closest to the heretic. * Lord A Lord is one of the ten greatest warriors and tacticians of the chapter, subject only to the Lynx Lords. A Lord is granted close to full access to the Chapter armoury, and because of this, they are usually the most well equipped. The process of becoming a lord is very difficult, and to prove oneself worthy of this title one must have performed an act of brilliance, either in tactics or combat-prowess. For instance, Dothan Koross proved himself through the slaughter of heretics, showing his combat prowess, while Owain Ganthar rose to the position through his tactical brilliance. * Lynx Lord The Lynx Lords are the very greatest of the chapter. They are both brilliant tacticians and warriors, and have full access to the Chapter Armoury, being the best equipped of the chapter, usually. To ascend to the position of Lynx Lord, you must have performed a heroic act that only few can say they could ever have completed. The Lynx Lord rumoured to be the hardiest is Odin Nothas, ascending to his position when he banished a Greater Daemon back into the Warp. One must also take into consideration that to ascend to this position, one's predecessor must be deceased, dying or has been interred into a Dreadnought. It is also possible to step down, but no Lynx Lord has ever done so. Chapter Serf/Affiliated Imperial Guard Designations *Captain - Ship Commander *Jarl - Ground Force Commander *Steward - Second-In-Command Clans and Companies *1st Company - Alaric Æðlered - Veteran - Golden Lynxes *'1st Clan - Thorgeir Falknor - Wings of Gold' *2nd Company - Dothan Koross - Assault - Wings of Flame *3rd Company - Lief Marak - Assault - Claws of the Hawk *4th Company - Alberto Anso - Reserve - Red Ravens *'2nd Clan - Futhind Grathsbane - Warhammers' *5th Company - Cernunnos Agnosairè - Offense - Crimson Chargers *6th Company - Iudacael Conor - Defense - Frost Giants *7th Company - Baldovin Hanok - Reserve - *'3rd Clan - Odin Nothas - Black Blades' *8th Company - Aeron Futhus - Tactical - Red Drakes *9th Company - Owain Ganthar - Tactical - *10th Company - Berahthram Lineus - Reserve - *Death Company - Baldur Thotan - Fangs of Death Traditions Aside from their Recruitment, the Red Crusaders have many traditions and customs. Though Imperial, Northagi citizens and the Red Crusaders find themselves very influenced by ancient Northagi mythologies, a religious practice deemed non-heretical by the Inquisition. A very widely practiced custom is scrimshawing, for instance taking horns from enemies and mount them on their armour, or paws and hooves as trophies, and sometimes even the head or skull of the beast or opponent. Due to this, they are seen as very barbaric, although in the Northagi Mythologies, taking the skull of an opponent is seen as honouring your opponent, since a trophy of a weak opponent is deemed worthless in Northagi eyes, and shame is brought upon the one with the trophy. Though being a Blood Angels successor chapter, they do not apply Sanguinary Guards. They apply Honour Guards, much like a Codex compliant chapter. Equipment This is the list of equipment used mainly by the Red Crusaders, along with their Relics. Relics Weapons *'Daemonhammer ''"Death-Rain'"'' A Daemonhammer bestowed to Thorgeir Falknor during the last parts of the Great Defense of Northag Sentra. Although it is the newest relic the Red Crusaders have, it is also arguably the most important one. Without the Death-Rain, the battle on Northag Sentra couldn't have been won, as the blow that banished the Daemon leading the invading Chaos forces was given to it by this very hammer while in the hands of Falknor. He has since given the Death-Rain to Futhind Grathsbane in favor of the Ljòsegg. *'Baal Pattern Mk. IV Power Sword ''"Fragarak"' Fragarak was the blade wielded by Olaf Redhowl, and with help from this blade, he fought valiantly against the forces of Chaos, and even slew their Chaos Lord, at the cost of his own life. This blade as since been passed down to newer heroes of the chapter, and is currently wielded by Dothan Koross. *'Mk. VI Redemptor Chainsword "Cruaidin'"'' The chainsword of Orvar Nodens. It is a relic among the Healers of the Chapter. Has been passed down to all Grand Healers after Orvar. It is currently wielded by Aeus Utar. *'Unknown Pattern Power Sword ''"Ljòsegg'"'' Ljòsegg is a power-sword from the time of the Horus Heresy. It was wielded by a long-dead Blood Angels hero. The blade was left on his corpse, and was re-discovered by the Red Crusaders when they were conquering the Northag Sector. The blade has since been in the hands of the very greatest heroes of the Red Crusaders, and is currently wielded by Thorgeir Falknor. Armour *'Mk. III Iron Power Armour' The Red Crusaders possess a full suit of Mk. III armour. Given to founder Baldomar Adolphus by the Blood Angels, the suit of armour has been passed down to his successors. It is currently worn by Thorgeir Falknor. *'Mk. IV Maximus Power Armour' They also possess a full suit of Mk. IV armour, also given to them by the Blood Angels. It has been wielded by various heroes of the chapter, and is now in the hands of Alaric Æðelred. *'Mk. V Heresy Power Armour' Before the Red Crusaders had conquered the Northag Sector and settled on the capital world of Northag Sentra, they found a world where the loyal and heretical Legions of the Horus Heresy had battled. Most equipment found there was non-functional, but a single suit of Mk. V Power Armour was left intact and able to be used. It has been in the chapter ever since. It is currently wielded by Godric Artis. *'Indomitus Tactical Dreadnought Armour ''"Mail of the Emperor"' The Mail of the Emperor is a sacred suit of Indomitus Terminator Armour that has been with the Chapter's Grand Priests since the founding of the chapter. The suit of armour is regarded holy by most Red Crusaders, and inspires bravery and valor on the battlefield. It is currently wielded by Odin Nothas. Notable Weapons and Armour *"The Bull's Horns"'' The helmet of the now deceased Lynx Lord Riedan Darkhorn. When Riedan was just new to the 4th Company, he customised his helmet with horns. He put a pair of horns from a Northagi Bull on his helmet, and since that day, he rapidly rose through the ranks. The helmet now rests in an armoury in Ìsborgir. *''"Blaze"'' and ''"Flame" Blaze and Flame are the two flamers of Nethan Firebreath. Nethan found that dual-wielding flamers were really effective along with his lust for battle. When he leaps into battle, he fires his flamers just before impact, and the results are devastating flames covering his landing-area. *"Inferno"'' Inferno is the flamer mounted on Thyre Hellfury's right arm. Along with his melta, the "Sunfire", he wreaks havoc to his foes in close quarters combat. *''"Sunfire"'' Sunfire is the melta mounted on Thyre Hellfury's left arm. Along with his flamer, the "Inferno", he wreaks havoc to his foes in close quarters combat, infantry and vehicle alike. *'Ingelldina Pattern Power Sword ''"Bloodburner"' The Bloodburner is the Power Sword wielded by Alaric Æðelred. The Bloodburner hasn't performed any feat of true significance, only slaying several foes of the Imperium, as the weapon wielded by one of the elite Space Marines of a Chapter should. *'Thunder Hammer "Hammerhand"' Wielded by it's namesake, Forseti Hammerhand, the Hammerhand is a Thunder Hammer that is used as a replacement for Forseti's right lower-arm, but he has wielded it ever since he entered the first company. When Forseti lost his lower-right arm in a duel against a Chaotic Champion, he requested that the bionic replacement would incorporate his hammer. Ever since, both Forseti and the hammer were called Hammerhand. Weaponry Ranged *Magnor Pattern Heavy Bolter *Ull Pattern Seeker Rounds Armour Vehicles Other *'Mìmìrbrunnr''' A device mounted to the right arm and hand of one Marine in a squad, that, through a holographic image, allows the squad to access the Red Crusaders' archives. Is always on the inside of the arm and hand. Fleet Their Fleet and the Ships' names are listed below: *'Naglfar '- Battle Barge *'Vanir '- Battle Barge *'Jörmungand' - Battleship *'Skibladner '- Strike Cruiser *'Vingthorr '- Strike Cruiser *'Hloridi' - Strike Cruiser *'Hardveur' - Strike Cruiser *'Vale '- Strike Cruiser *'Einridi '- Strike Cruiser *'Heimdall '- Nova Class Frigate *'Barbarossa' - Nova Class Frigate *'Nidhogg' - Nova Class Frigate *7 Unnamed Nova Class Frigates *10 Unnamed Gladius Class Frigates *10 Unnamed Hunter Class Destroyers﻿ Ground Forces Infantry Commanders *3 Lynx Lords *10 Lords *< 200 Greats Specialists *13 Priests *50 Healers *~30 Blacksmiths Squads *1 Honour Guard Squad *17 Lynx Squads *10 Command Squads *~130 Wolf Squads Vehicles Walkers *5 Dreadnoughts *2 Furioso Dreadnoughts *2 Venerable Dreadnoughts Land Raider Chassis *5 Land Raider Phobos *1 Land Raider Crusader Rhino Chassis *7 Predators *3 Baal Predators *100 Razorbacks *50 Rhinos *3 Vindicators *3 Whirlwinds Aircraft *30 Thunderhawks *3 Stormravens *30 Stormtalons Other *10 Land Speeders Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Red Crusaders's Power Armour is primarily Mechrite Red with Burnished Gold trim. The Class colours are: Red = Wolf Marine Blue = Goat Marine Grey = Hawk Marine Brown = Bear Marine Yellow = Vehicle/Dreadnought Silver = Blacksmith (Optional) Black = Priest White = Lynx Marine Gold = Lord/Lynx Lord(Optional) Chapter Symbol Their Chapter Symbol is a golden Lynx on crimson background. Notable Red Crusaders Full list Before the Fall *'Thorgeir Falknor' - Lynx Lord *'Odin Nothas' - Lynx Lord *'Futhind Grathsbane' - Lynx Lord *'Alaric Æðlered' - 1st Company Lord *'Godric Artis' - Grand Smith *'Thremar "Vethorm" Forni' - Guardian of the Shrine After the Fall *'Thremar Forni' - Black Avenger *'Nethan Firebreath' - Black Avenger *'Orion Staghorn' - Black Avenger Allies and Enemies Allies Varangian Companies - The Varangian Companies are the Imperial Guard regiments native to the Northag Sector. They are heavily influenced by the Red Crusaders, to the extent that their armour is red, along with having the Golden Lynx of Northag as part of their crests. Blood Angels '- They are the Parent Chapter of the Red Crusaders. '''Space Wolves - '''The Space Wolves have found themselves close allies with the Red Crusaders in the times when they have clashed to fight the same enemy. The Space Wolves and the Red Crusaders have very similar cultures, and it is perhaps due to this they get along well. 'Techno Legion - They create lots of the Red Crusaders' weaponry. Titanium Fists '- '''Unknown reason. 'Knights of Infinity' - The Knights and the Crusaders served together when they were sent on a mission to liberate an ork infested world. 'Hell Guard' - ... 'Onyx Knights '- ... 'Blazing Claws' - ... '''The Inquisition' - Although most of the Inquisition is not all too fond of the Crusaders, some Inquisitors have "allied" themselves with the Astartes Crucesignati. Enemies Azure Blight '''- ... '''Black Legion - Since the Red Crusaders are stationed so close to the Eye of Terror, they have had many encounters with the Black Legion. More than a few Chaos Lords of the Black Legion hold a grudge against the Red Crusaders. The Inquisition '''- The Red Crusaders and most of the Inquisition has some bad blood between them, although some Inquisitors are "allies" of sorts with the Red Crusaders. Enemies of The Wings of Red Clan Enemies of The Warhammers Clan '''World Eaters - The World Eaters were responsible for the death of a Northagi world, and during the encounter the Warhammers lost their current leader, Hròlfr Endehroi. The Psychopath- The Psychopath and the Warhammers clashed on a hive world in the southern parts of Northag. The Warhammers made a huge effort in trying to halt his actions, and they succeeded, at the cost of Gandalf Fedelicus, their leader. Enemies of The Black Blades Clan 'The Purgatory Program - '''The Red Crusaders' Black Blades Clan was one of the Chapters that tried to stabilize the situation on Ha'te Calet'ya, and ever since has strongly doubted the Purgatory Program. 'Prophetic Forgiven -''' ... Quotes By About﻿ Gallery P3017268.JPG P3017265.JPG Red Crusader Lynx Lord.jpg 2011-07-03 00001.jpg Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Groups Category:Space Marines Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:18th Founding